


Might

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, Object Insertion, Sex Toy Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Thor intends to show Darcy the full might of his hammer





	

Darcy was used to seeing Mjolnir. She saw it hanging on coat racks, set down in the middle of the table, tucked down by Thor's side of the bed, on Thor's person, obviously... She'd never, however, seen it sitting in the middle of the bed.

“Is that your new stuffed animal?” Did Asgardians even have stuffed animals? She pulled off her shirt. It was bedtime, precipitated more than a little by Thor giving her _that_ look. He'd been a little handsy all day, moreso than usual even given that Thor was a very tactile kind of guy.

He had his own shirt off which, yeah, still couldn't get enough of looking at all of _that_. He stepped into her, the backs of his fingers trailing down along her arm. “I would show you something new.”

“Okay.” She turned towards him, bracing her palms against his chest as she leaned back a little to look up into his face. “And you know I'll basically try anything once, just as long as I know what we're doing.”

“Tonight...” His hands came up to cover the small of her back. He never failed to make her feel _petite_ , just by his sheer size. “Tonight you will experience the full might of my hammer.”

She narrowed her eyes a little bit. “Is that a euphemism? Because unless we've been doing it wrong somehow, I'm pretty sure I've been experiencing the full might of your _hammer_ for a while now.”

Thor smiled, an almost-predatory expression that sent a shiver down her spine. Yeah, Thor got a bit kinky sometimes, and that was the look he always got on his face. He leaned until his teeth grazed her earlobe. “Tonight you will ride Mjolnir.”

She pulled back enough to look at him, eyes flying wide. “As in...”

“As in you will be pinned in place, the haft buried deep in your tight quim.” He brought one large hand up beside his face, flexing his fingers a little. “It stirs to my call.”

She _clenched_ at the thought, her belly giving a hot twist. “Oh, shit.” She'd never really thought about it before. It seemed wrong somehow, dirty, but also kinda hot. Like, really kinda hot. “It's not tapered.” That was the biggest concern she had. But her voice had gone a bit husky.

The answering smile seemed to indicate that he'd noticed. “I will see you are well-prepared. Do you trust me, dear one? I would never hurt you.” He paused for a moment, _that_ smile turning up the corners of his lips again. “That is to say, I would never injure you.” He leaned into her, and this time he bit down on the side of her neck just to the point of pain.

A little noise slipped free, her eyes falling shut. She reached for the front of his jeans even as his hands slid up her back towards her bra. It fell loose as he unclasped it. As soon as she pulled his zipper slowly down, she dropped her arms to let it fall off.

He cupped her breasts, lifting them just slightly. His mouth made a hot trail down her neck and over her collar bone, slightly sucking kisses that seemed to tingle through her. He moved slowly lower and lower, along the top of her breast until he paused just above the pink of her areola.

His thumbs, slightly rough with calluses, swiped across the soft peaks. “The perfect handful,” he murmured before drawing one deep into his mouth. He rolled and plucked at the other one as he sucked.

Her back arched, seeking more. “Fuck!” was a fervent whisper, her hands burying in the softness of his long hair.

He gradually increased the pressure of his touch, grazing her nipple with his teeth at the same time as he pinched right to the thin edge of pain.

Heat spiraled straight down between her legs. Darcy gasped, her head falling back. He always knew exactly how to get her going, and exactly what she was in the mood for. “Thor,” she breathed, tugging a little on his hair.

A low sound rumbled up from deep in his chest, vibrating out along her skin, making her moan. He released her from his mouth with a wet pop. “Careful, little one. You don't want to rush me tonight.”

She let out a sigh as her pussy clenched at the dark promise. “Um.” She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her as he straightened away.

He hooked his thumbs in the sides of her leggings, pulling them down over her hips. She shimmied a little to help gravity get them to the floor, and she kicked them away. “Lie on the bed for me.”

She turned to the bed, the sight of his hammer now a little daunting. Her eyes fixed on the handle. “That's kind of in the way.” It was in the very center of the bed. It was a big bed, obviously, it had to be since Thor slept there. But usually she settled in the middle of the bed so they had lots of room.

“It's not.” His hand came up to rest against her hip, his thumb stroking over the curve of her ass. “Lie with it between your legs.”

Another jolt of heat twisted through her belly. It was a little bit awkward to position herself around it, laying down with her legs stretched out on either side, but she managed. “Does the, um...” She glanced over at him. “Does the strap come off?” A leather strap hung from the very end of the hammer, she remembered seeing him loop it around his wrist at some point.

“No.” Thor pushed off his own jeans and stepped around to the foot of the bed.

Another doubt nagged at the back of her mind. “Okay. Like, is this sanitary? Because however fun you think this is going to be, it's not worth a yeast infection. And I know where that thing's been.” Well, not recently, exactly, but she knew he held it when he beat the shit out of various things.

“Lightning purifies it.” He crawled up onto the bed, in between her outstretched legs. He paused there for a long moment on his hands and, looking down at her. “I see I will have to relax you again.”

That was probably true. Because she'd totally been into the heavy petting over on the floor, but now she was literally faced with the reality of the situation, and it was a little bit intimidating. She tucked her hands under where her head was resting against one of the bed's fluffy pillows, unable to look away from him.

He reached for her, one finger trailing lightly along her center. He pressed in to roll over her clit, with just the right amount of pressure.

His touch was reassuring somehow, and Darcy felt herself relax into the soft mattress, easing muscles she hadn't even realized she'd tightened up. “You're so good at that.”

He chuckled, the sound almost a caress as it filled the room. His dexterous finger quickly built up the heat that had abated a little, and added to it until she was rolling her hips into him, pleasure coiling in tight at the base of her spine. Her eyes finally shut, she knew she could trust him.

His touch left the sensitive nub, trailing down through the slickness of her arousal until he pressed up into her cunt. “That won't do.” His tone was almost conversational, but there was a weight to it, showing that he wasn't unaffected. A second finger slid in alongside the first, the stretch making her gasp. “There...”

She rocked her hips as he began to fuck her, slowly at first and then faster and faster until his knuckles met her skin with an audible smack each time. It felt so good as she bucked up to meet him, but suddenly his fingers withdrew all the way, and she let out a noise of protest.

Her eyes flew open as she realized what this was probably going to mean. Sure enough, he shifted the hammer up until it was just below her slick pussy lips. But instead of moving it any closer, he picked up the strap and stroked it along her labia.

It almost tickled as it ran down one side and up the other. He glanced up at her face, giving her a reassuring smile before his eyes dropped back to what he was doing. “Be easy,” he murmured. He pressed it in against her clit, rolling over it.

The leather added an extra texture to his touch, not at all unpleasant. No, in fact it felt pretty good as he worked it against her. She wasn't at the right angle to see, not exactly, but her eyes locked on Mjolnir's shiny head.

“Next time we'll do this before a mirror.” It was like he could read her thoughts.

A little moan slipped out at the idea of being able to see it, the images that conjured up in her mind.

“Would you like that, my sweet? See yourself spread around the haft as it moves within you?”

His words brought a rush of heat to her cheeks, her pussy clenched just as he pushed the strap up inside her. He eased it in and out, caught between two of his fingers, until she was tilting her hips up to meet him.

Thor slipped his fingers free, and she watched him grasp the hammer up near the head. His head dropped down in the way, though, and before she could really register what was happening, his lips closed around her clit, sucking on it hard.

Her head fell back against the pillow. She cried out at the sudden intensity, her fingers gripping at the soft gray bedspread beneath her. It was so much so suddenly that she almost didn't feel something nudging against the opening to her pussy.

It pushed just inside, just barely enough that Darcy thought she could dislodge it by sneezing. But then it pushed in a little more, and a little more. It didn't hurt, not exactly, but she could feel the edges of it sliding up inside her.

And she couldn't move. Her eyes widened at the realization. It was holding her to the bed by her cunt. He'd mentioned something about pinning her there, and she suddenly realized what he'd meant. She could move the rest of her body, but she couldn't move her hips at all.

It was hard to dwell on that when he bit down lightly. “Thor!” she cried out, wanting to buck up into him, to squirm away from the intensity, but she couldn't. “Thor!”

He lifted his head, his beard shiny as he gave her _that_ smile. “I have you trapped, little one. You may beg for mercy, but...” The hammer shifted deeper into her cunt. “You likely won't get it.”

It kept moving, slowly sliding farther and farther into her until he seemed satisfied with the position. He sat back on his knees to survey his handiwork, his cock jutting up proudly from between his legs. “So lovely.”

To her surprise, he came up to recline on his elbow beside her, leaning in to give her a slow, hot kiss. “Watch,” he told her when he pulled away, his blue eyes dark with want.

She watched as he stretched out his hand until the palm hovered over her belly. And then...

She sucked in a gasp as it shifted inside her, nudging directly against _that_ spot. “That's...” Whatever she was going to say died as he did it again. He fell into a steady rhythm nudging over the spot that would have her seeing stars without even touching her.

“You should see it,” he said low in her ear. “Your sweet cunt pulsing every time my hammer stirs inside you.”

“That's not fair,” she moaned, shaking her head.

But he hadn't stopped, and soon she was beyond words as the heat deep in her body built up higher. Each tiny movement of the shaft brought her closer and closer to ecstasy until she was right on the edge.

It stopped. “Hey!” she protested, opening her eyes.

Thor pressed a kiss against her cheekbone before moving down the bed again to kneel between her legs. “Not yet, dear one. Not until I have driven you beyond reason.” Mjolnir was moving again, but not the way she wanted. Instead it slowly pushed deeper inside her. The ridges on the handle felt incredible as they pushed past the sensitive nerve endings right at the entrance to her pussy. He kept going until it was buried almost up to her cervix. “There.”

He reached out to her, tracing a fingertip almost lazily across her clit. And proceeded to slowly drive her insane. He'd build her up just to the edge of release before pulling away at the last second. She couldn't rock up into him, she couldn't move against his touch. All she could do was lay there, her head twisting back and forth over the pillow as she begged him for more, to stop, to let her come.

He did stop eventually, when she felt pulled so tight that she would break if he even looked at her. “I would have you,” he rumbled, his voice low and strained.

She nodded desperately. Anything to ease the needy ache between her legs.

“But first...” That was the only warning she got before his lips closed over her clit, his tongue lashing over it as he he drew deeply on it. She felt something move inside her- the leather strap. He'd grabbed it, and he was giving it short, sharp tugs.

Her world shattered. Darcy was fairly sure she screamed as she clenched around the unyielding shaft, ecstasy at last flooding through her.

He didn't even give her a chance to come down before pulling the hammer free. He moved too fast, one moment he was kneeling between her legs, the next he was braced over her, his cock thrusting almost brutally up into her swollen-feeling cunt.

She clenched around him with the last of her orgasm. His cock felt different than the hammer, less rigid. She tilted her hips up to meet him as he drove into her, reveling in her freedom of movement.

Apparently fucking her with Mjolnir had gotten him pretty worked up too. It wasn't long before his rhythm grew uneven. She bit down hard on his shoulder, and that was enough to push him over the edge, his cock pulsing deep inside her.

Thor eased off of her almost immediately, falling down to the side and pulling her close against him. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked, but there was a confidence to his voice, like he already knew the answer.

“Yeah. That was, uh...” She licked her lips, rolling onto her side so he could spoon around her back. She'd probably want a blanket soon, but for now the heat of his body was even almost too much. “That was different.”

“I meant what I said.” His lips moved over her shoulder, his beard slightly rough against her skin. “Next time will be before a mirror, and you will watch as every inch disappears inside you.”

Okay, and she was done? Like, just completely done. His words still sent another jolt of heat through her. “You're going to kill me with sex.”

“Not quite.” That sounded a lot like a promise.

 


End file.
